The Lost Key
by Peopleofthepower
Summary: This is the story of a celestial spirit who has never left the spirit world. Her creation was on the day of the Fate's big vacation, so naturally many problems arose from this big screw up. She has always wanted to get out, but her key has been sealed in its own unique way; passed from human to human with no chance of being passed to a mage. Tides are changing though and with help
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

I have now sunken as low as to write in a diary, so as to at least have a friend. Everyone, excluding the Nicoras and the Northern Cross, absolutely hates me being here. All I can say is that the feeling is mutual because I've been stuck as a spirit for 2039 years. Originally I spent my years pretending it was cool to be the Fate's big mess up, but things defiantly change... Lately Leo hasn't been around at all, thank goodness, he is the only one here who actually has it in him to stand up to me and it rather annoys me. I heard from the cross that he has been banished from the spirit world. That sounds like fun, but first I have to figure out a way to get out of this place.

. .

"That's enough for today."Elliot muttered. She snapped the note book closed and glared at its black spiral bound form loathingly. If there was one thing Elliot wanted more than anything it was to be able to see the Earth Land, and because of this desire she hated anyone or anything that had ever been there.

"Hey, Ellie-sama! Stop sulking and get over here! Leo-sama's back!" Capricorn was shouting to be heard over the fuss everyone else was making. Shaking in anger Elliot stood up, revealing her face that was flushed red in anger. Even though the spirit took the form of an average 19 year old girl with short, choppy lime green hair and black eyes, all the spirits are terrified of her immense power. "Never! Never call me Ellie! Only address me as Elementa or Elliot!"

Within moments everyone in the crowd- except Leo and the dumb Nicoras- dropped to their knees and began bowing and apologizing. Leo stared right at her for a minute before stepping over a clueless dancing Nicora towards Elliot. The two spirits stared each other in the eye for what felt like an eternity before Leo dropped his gaze to look at his freshly polished black shoes. Chuckling he looked past the girl in front of him, "You haven't changed one bit Elliot, but you should really be nicer to your fellow spirits." Pausing the orange haired man glanced back at Aries' trembling white and pink form, "I spent three years in the human world because I stood up for her. Just seeing you bully everyone makes me realize, maybe it's not the human world alone that needs to change."

Elliot glared at him, whether it was on purpose or not Leo had just made things a whole lot worse for himself. "Well at least you all can get out of this stupid, good for nothing prison! Did I ask for the fates to screw up? Did I ask to be the fabled 'Lost Key' that no one bothers to remember? Did I ask t-" Cutting herself off mid word Elliot realized that Leo had disappeared back down to the Earth Land. Huffing at this fact Elliot turned and stomped away. Behind her all the other spirits took a deep breath, standing to stare after the holder of the elements. All of them were curious to know what the underlying message in her and Leo's conversation was.

Crying out in frustration Elliot punched a nearby pillar, shattering it to pieces before leaping off the path and running into the vast waste land, that wasn't connected by the cobbled path. No matter how hard Elliot tried, she could never find her solitude anything but boring. When she finally decided she was far enough away from all those grovelling suck ups Elliot settled in for a nice long training session. The spirit pulled off her black sweater, leaving her in a white-blue sleeveless shirt that showed off toned arms and four distinct markings. On her left shoulder the markings of air and earth resided, one above the other. In the same fashion on her right shoulder water and fire proudly sat. While other celestial spirits had to call up on a deity or just bring about magic Elliot's powers manifested like a mage's.

"Element holder: water geyser!" A blue magic circle flashed in front of her out stretched hands before two powerful jets of water burst out of Elliot's hands; unifying into one stream when the heels of her palms connected. A blue light glowed from her eyes and water marking of three stacked waves. The liquid element was one of Elliot's absolute favourites to play around with because of the sheer number of things that you can do with it.

Hours passed, while she played around with the water letting each attack be more deadly than the last. She could feel some of her anger and annoyance being released through the pointless attacks, so she followed it up with one of a new element. "Element holder: rock dance!" Large brown, grey rocks appeared from nowhere and began circling the green haired spirit. Her eyes changed from blue to a luminescent brown. The Japanese symbol for earth began glowing and each time a rock passed by the marking it doubled in size, until Elliot had four boulders circling her; each weighing over a ton. Concentration was etched onto Elliot's face as she tried to position the rocks to form a primitive type of house.

From a distance Leo watched the temporary structure crash to the ground the second the brown glow from Elliot's arm and eyes faded. He stood silently on the hill as the girl flew into one of her rages, which were becoming more and more common each day. For the sake of every celestial being in the realm, Leo decided that he had to get his current contract holder to find Elementa's key. Out of his suit pocket Leo grabbed his sunglasses and placed them on the edge of his nose.

The lion took one last look at the small bits of rubble remaining where the large boulders once stood, before turning and walking away. Covered in sweat and gravel Elliot fell to the ground completely exhausted, the 2000lb boulders now a distant memory. Sleep over took her body and there she lay for several hours; not twitching nor snoring, just sleeping.

When Elliot finally roused herself she looked around, hoping the landscape would have changed. Realizing that everything was still the same she cursed, "Darn it! Why'd it have to be a dream?" Picking up a small pebble she chucked it high into the sky, only to have it come hit her in the head. A growl of frustration tore from her throat as she sat up.

"Ahem!" Jumping up and spinning around Elliot came face to face with the Northern Cross. This cross was small compared to the 7 others, with a more youth-like appearance.

"Oh Cruz, you startled me!"

"I can see that." The cross stated dryly, "The king wants to see you."

Had Elliot not been paying attention before, she defiantly was now. "What! The king? Why?"

Shrugging his scrawny shoulders, Cruz looked side to side before whisper in Elliot's ear, "Personally I think he's drunk again." Cruz straightened up and floated away, most likely back to the castle.

Now a few things to be known about the king is that he is exceedingly impatient; the second he sends a messenger the person is expected to be there. Secondly, when the king gets drunk (once every decade) he makes worse decisions than Taurus makes mess in a china shop. Elliot had figured that it was her job to annoy the king, especially when there was a possibility he was drunk, so she tried to take as long as possible. It was a solid hour later when Elliot finally sauntered into the king's palace, which had changed since last time she was in there. The entire entrance hall had been repainted from the regular purple to a green that rivaled Elliot's hair in brightness. Large tables of food had been set out and a banner, reading 'Happy Birthday', spanned the length of the room. Music filled the air as all the instrumental spirits picked p a lively tune.

Praying Cruz had been wrong; Elliot searched the room for the king. By the time she finally caught sight of the giant blue spirit everyone had stopped singing and was now caught up in conversation. Without warning the king suddenly addressed her, slurring all his words together, "So glad you could make it Elementa. Happy 2040th birthday in the celestial spirit world!"

Any conversation that had been active ceased and the partakers were all huddled together in fear. Just when it looked like Elliot was actually going to explode, she disappeared with a small flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked thoughtfully at the key Loke had instructed her to find. The platinum metal was embedded with an opal in the handle and where other keys had their painted symbols, this key was blank. Glancing at the sky Lucy realised the sun had sunken quite a bit since she had left the others up in the hotel room. It had been two days since Lucy had left the hotel room, where Natsu was sleeping, and gone out to get some fresh air. When she had gotten outside Loke had opened his own gate to ask her to get the gate key. All he would tell her about it is that it opened the gate for a very powerful spirit and that it needed to be found right away. Loke hadn't given her any idea of where to go, but after only four hours of searching she found it in the home of an old man.

It had been surprisingly easy to convince the man to give up what he originally had thought was just a decoration. The man was completely unable to use magic and as such had warned Lucy that the key was haunted and would occasionally talk to him. Of course Lucy found the idea of a cursed gate key ridiculous, but now with the cold metal resting in her palm, she wasn't so sure.

Finally deciding to just get it over with Lucy summoned up her magic energy, "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate!" Open gate of the unknown spirit... Opal?" The last word came out as more of a question, but none the less a magic circle and a light announced the arrival of a spirit.

Lucy took a step back when she saw what the spirit looked like; this is not what she had expected when Loke said powerful spirit. Before her stood a -very ticked off- lime green haired girl dressed in a black hoodie and light blue jeans. Her eyes were glowing a pure white and wind whipped around her as though she was the eye of a tornado. Realising where she was suddenly stopped building up her magic power and let what she had already raised drop like a rock.

Milliseconds later Elliot was bounding from place to place, doing cartwheels, handstands, and even the occasional flip. Every so often the excited girl would pause beside Lucy to ask what something was.

After a few minutes Lucy was fed up with the girl's attitude, "Enough! I want to know who you are and what spirit you are."

Instead of getting irritated like she normally would have when someone interrupted what she was doing, Elliot jumped in front of Lucy happily, "I'm Elementa, but call me Elliot. You've never heard of me? I'm the Fate's big screw up!"

The spirit took a breath to keep talking, but Lucy put her hand in front of her signalling her desire to speak. "Wait, wait, wait! How are you a screw up?"

"Oh, that. The Fate's decided to take a vacation on the day of my creation and left their secretary in charge. So instead of four elemental spirits, there's only me. Have you always lived in this Earth Land?"

Shocked by the offhand way Elliot spoke about this stuff and her quick topic and mood change Lucy only nodded. "Couldn't you have found my key anytime earlier than now? I've been waiting for someone to summon me ever since my creation! Do you ever think of others?" Huffing dramatically Elliot glared at Lucy.

Deciding that her presence was no longer needed Elliot took one last look at Lucy's outfit before dashing off towards the nearest house. Blinking in confusion Lucy stared absently at the spot that just moments before her new spirit had occupied.

Annoyance was clearly etched on her face when she caught sight of Elliot rifling through some one's house. "Forced gate closure! Gate of the element holder!"

Elliot looked around in confusion as she felt a harsh pulling sensation. With one final 'yank' the scenery abruptly changed and Elliot found herself back in the middle of the spirit king's, now empty, palace. "Crap!" Instantly Elliot fell into a new rage, no one had the right to command her! Especially not when the command cut her off from the world she had always dreamt of seeing and being a part of.

Plans swirled around in her brain, each getting shut down because none of them seemed to properly fit with the situation. With each dejected plan Elliot got angrier and angrier.

It wasn't until a soft voice overrode all the thought that Elliot finally stopped her rampage, 'I must get back there!'

Fear filled Elliot's widened eyes as she frantically looked around, "Who's there!?"

Another voice filled her head, this time it was a rough gravelly voice, filled with certainty and sanity, 'It's probably best if I just stay here instead of wasting my new owner's magic on the first day by forcing my presence upon her.' Even though the thought came from a freaking voice in her head Elliot couldn't help but feel intrigued to try it.

Searching for her key, like she had done so many times before, Elliot pulled on a thick strand of Lucy's magic. Letting the magic envelope her, Eliot used it to whisk her back to the human world. Never was there even the slightest thought of what would be waiting for her when she got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was filled with rage at her luck with celestial spirits, Loke had sent her to search all day just for that annoying thing. No matter what powers were contained inside Elementa Lucy was never going to form a contract with that... That thing.

Warm water glanced down Lucy's unclothed back. She could feel all the old stress from the Etherion and the new stress from Elementa running down the drain along with the water from the shower head above. With all the steam in the room it was impossible for Lucy to see anything, so she reached out blindly groping for the soap ledge.

A scream got lodged in her throat as her hand pressed against cold human flesh. The other person grabbed hold of Lucy's arm causing the scream tear from her throat. Elliot jumped closer to Lucy, pulled the girl's mouth open even wider and stared down her throat.

"I've never heard a sound like that before! Do all mages make sounds like that? Can yo-" The green haired girl was cut off when the bathroom door suddenly flew open to reveal Gray Fullbuster and a sword wielding Erza Scarlet.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Neither of the intruders could see through the thick steam, that quickly disappeared when Elliot found the lever to turn off the water.

Running out of the closed off shower, Elliot crashed right into the now almost naked Gray, who was gaping at the completely naked Lucy running around to find a towel.

Abruptly a much sweeter look over took Elliot's face, "Oh... Was I interrupting something? Because I will gladly leave you two to- No! I want to know about every aspect of this world and I will not be swayed from this!" The sweet look was gone and replaced with the usual uncaring determination.

Lucy, who had now found a towel, was hurrying to explain how there was nothing between her and Gray while Gray search for his clothing. Elliot took one last look around the shower room before bolting out the door to explore the rest of the house.

She poked into every drawer and opened every door. It was the sight of the pink haired man sprawled haphazardly across the bed that finally made Elliot stop for a moment. Curiously the spirit crept up beside the bed and jammed her finger into Natsu's cheek. Elliot jumped back in surprise as Natsu groaned loudly and flopped over onto his stomach. Looking up from her defensive position Elliot found herself even more intrigued by this strange man.

From the door Gray and Erza watched in amusement while Lucy grumbled with a dark cloud over her head. Meanwhile Elliot had finally realized that Natsu wasn't going to leap up and attack her. She ran forward and jabbed her fist into the side of man's stomach, causing him to yelp and jerk sideways. Even though she did know that he wasn't going to hurt her Elliot still dropped to the floor preparing for the worst.

"I would stop doing that if I were you missy!" Somehow Elliot managed to spin around on her stomach, coming face to face with a little blue cat wearing a green neckerchief.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. Why shouldn't I? I mean why not?"

"Well that's my friend and I just don't think you should."

Eliot paused for a second, looking back at the man, "What's wrong with him anyway?" Erza was about to speak up when she changed her mind and decided to just listen to Happy's conversation with the spirit.

Happy looked up at his friend, "Oh, you ,mean Natsu? He's sleeping." Happy paused before tilting his head in curiosity, "Do you not sleep?"

"Of course I sleep! He just looks so funny and uncomfortable even compared to Lucy!"

Happy stared up in awe at the girl, "I think I'm going to like you."

Finally deciding that she had heard enough Erza stepped forward gesturing to each person as she introduced them, "Hi, I'm Erza, that's Gray and I'm pretty sure you know Lucy. The cat's name is Happy and the man on the bed is Natsu."

Standing up Elliot, realized she was about two inches taller than Erza. "My official name is Elementa but call me Elliot." Suddenly she rounded on Happy, "And don't you ever think about calling me Ellie, I'm stronger than I look."

Happy shuddered, "Scary!"

Lucy was quietly thinking that to her Elliot seemed weaker than even that old man she got her key from. "How aren't you cold? You've been standing there dripping wet ever since you got there."

Elliot looked over in surprise at Gray, who had just been standing silently in his boxers the entire time. "So the naked man does talk."

With that Elliot pulled out her liquid element, calling the blue light to take over her eyes and through the thick sleeve of her sweater you could clearly make out the water's symbol.

'So it's finally my time to come out and play is it? Good riddance Ms. Fire I'm not letting you have this body back.'

Elliot was startled when she heard that voice and she felt herself receding into the depths of her own mind. From there she could still see through her eyes and here her mouth making sounds that might have been sweet if she didn't just hear what the element could really sound like.

Beside her in her mind a gravely voice ran out, 'Sorry about water, she is usually really sweat up until she meets with fire. Especially when said fire has more power over her.'

Elliot was so startled by this revelation that she hardly noticed when her body was pulled back into the spirit world and she regained control over her body as her normal self. It wasn't until Leo started talking to her that she broke out of her state of internal struggling.

"Welcome back Elementa. How was your trip to the other world?"

Elliot stared at him for a moment in utter confusion before responding, "Ah, Leo you were waiting of me? How stupid are you? I am not satisfied with my time there, I need to be there." With that Elliot set her feet one more time, trying to find her key holder's magic.

However she stopped searching abruptly when Leo grabbed onto her upper arms, shaking her firmly, "You can't be constantly using up Lucy's magic. You need to consider her feelings. Stay here!"

Elliot glared at Leo's hands before roughly removing them from her arms, "Leo, no one tells me what to do. How's this, we battle. If I win I can use the girl's magic to travel to Earth World whenever I want and you can't stop me."

"And if I win you go on a date with me." Leo smirked smugly at Elliot's expression, "Lets begin."

"No rules. Let's.


End file.
